


Irritating Elves

by Deonara2012



Series: Speed Urban Fantasy [4]
Category: Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Elves, F/M, Gen, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoohwan gets a visitor none of them expected. Least of all him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritating Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came from Action, not exactly a direct sequel but following.

The knock on the front door surprised everyone. YooHwan knew the sign on the front door read closed; he made sure of it this morning. Even DooJoon knew not to knock when it said that because they meant it.

“SungMin!” Taewoon called, paintbrush paused on the wall. YooHwan grinned and kept painting, especially when SungMin didn’t protest. He had homework still, the youngest of them all still in school; TaeHa and SeJoon put finishing touches on the room YooHwan and Taewoon had recently finished painting, and JungWoo and Jongkook worked to install the new shower. If the cursing coming from that bathroom meant anything, they didn’t enjoy it.

Sungmin clattered down the stairs and went to the door. “Can I help you?” he asked, his voice drifting down the hallway. Jungwoo had enhanced it so they could hear the conversations at the door, just in case.

“I am looking for the one who calls himself Kim YooHwan,” a soft, melodic voice said.

YooHwan froze, paintbrush against the wall. Of all people to come looking, he hadn’t expected her.

“Yoohwan,” Taewoon said, and he jerked back into motion, moving to catch the paint that ran thickly down the wall from his paintbrush. “You okay?”

“Um,” SungMin said intelligently. “Just a minute.”

He appeared in the doorway to the dining room, eyes wide. “There’s an… elf lady who wants to see you, Hyung,” he said to YooHwan.

YooHwan sighed and checked to make sure the paint looked okay before dropping the paintbrush in the can on top of the ladder and climbing down.

“You’ve got blue paint in your hair,” Taewoon said, somehow not laughing (which he appreciated, because the paint in Taewoon’s hair was green). “Maybe you should wash up?”

“No,” YooHwan said. “I don’t think I will.” He couldn't explain his anger, so he didn’t try. He strode past Sungmin, toward the open front door. He heard Taewoon send Sungmin back up to his homework and then follow him.

“What have you been doing?” Yunseo asked, her eyes flicking behind him.

“Painting,” Yoohwan said stiffly. “What are you doing here?”

“You have to ask?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Because I wanted to see you.”

YooHwan sighed. “There’s nowhere in here to talk,” he said, and glanced behind him. Taewoon lifted an eyebrow, and YooHwan shook his head. He turned back to Yunseo as Taewoon left again.

“Who is he?”

“A friend.”

“Human?”

“Most of us are.”

Yunseo wrinkled her nose. “I don’t understand.”

“No,” YooHwan said, and recognized the futility of expecting her to go without speaking to him. “We have a place to sit on the back porch, if you prefer.”

She nodded, and he led the way through the house to the back porch. JongKook waved at him, apparently taking a break, and then dodged out of the way when SeJoon lunged at him. YooHwan held the chair out for Yunseo, and then sat down across from her. He waited for her to speak first, watching JongKook skillfully evade the white tiger’s lunges at him. An old game, but they enjoyed it.

“Why are you here?”

The question took YooHwan by surprise, and he looked at Yunseo. “I’m here because I want to be.”

She relaxed a little. “Why do you want to be?”

Jongkook yelled, and Yoohwan looked to see SeJoon crouched on top him, washing his partners face in spite of JongKook’s struggles. “I belong here,” Yoohwan said, a smile curving his lips.

“With… them.” She flinched as Taeha and Sungmin barreled across the porch to “rescue” JongKook, their speed and combined weight knocking SeJoon off JongKook and onto his back.

YooHwan smiled. “Yes,” he said. “More than I ever did at home.”

“Yah!”

Taewoon dashed across the porch and leaped the stairs to the yard, JungWoo right behind. No, chasing him, considering how fast Taewoon kept moving.

“They’re very….” Yunseo trailed off.

Yoohwan nodded. “Yes,” he said.

She laughed, and he grinned. “Why do you say….”

Shouts interrupted her as SeJoon surged to his feet, spilling TaeHa and Sungmin to the ground - right in front of JungWoo. JungWoo couldn’t stop in time and tripped over them, landing on top of them. Then, easily, he loped over, up the stairs, and lay his head on YooHwan’s thigh. “Hello,” YooHwan said, and scratched him behind the ear. SeJoon rumbled a purr. “This is why,” YooHwan said after a minute of watching Taewoon laugh at JungWoo, SungMin, and Taeha trying to sort themselves out. “I’m part of the group. They accept me, my oddities, everything. And I accept them.”

“You didn’t find this at home?”

“No. You know how it is, with so many expectations….” He trailed off at the shadow that crossed her face. “Here, the stress is what I do, it’s something I choose.”

“Like the stress of my anger because you stole my boyfriend?” Jongkook asked as he mounted the steps, grinning at him.

“He came to me,” Yoohwan pointed out.

JongKook grinned. “Yes. Is there something you’re not telling me about elves and weretigers?”

YooHwan laughed. “That weretiger happens to like this elf?” he asked.

SeJoon huffed and moved his head, nudging JongKook’s hip. JongKook scratched behind his ear, and the two went inside.

YooHwan didn’t watch them go. “That’s why,” he said quietly.

“You’ll outlive them.”

YooHwan looked out over the other four, all of them human, and smiled. “I know,” he said. “And maybe, when it gets that far, I’ll come back. Until then, I’ll stay here.”

Yunseo stood up, and he stood up as soon as she did. “I’ll tell your father,” she said. “He won’t be happy.”

“No, but not much I do makes him happy.” He hesitated. “It was good to see you.”

They walked back through the house to the front door. “It was good to see you, too,” she said, truth in her words, and he closed the door as she walked down the front steps. Then he leaned against the door for just a moment before shoving away from it and going to the backyard.

“Who was that?” TaeHa asked, brushing uselessly at his now-stained jeans.

YooHwan shrugged. “A… friend.” Or she had been, until his father had insisted that he marry her. Given the option, he might have. Forced into it, he refused.

“A friend?” JungWoo asked, looking closer at him.

YooHwan looked away. “Yes.”

“I didn’t know you had friends that didn’t live here,” Taewoon teased, and YooHwan glared at him, then with a yell, jumped off the porch after him. Taewoon took off, and Yoohwan promptly forgot his visitor, trying to knock him down and knock sense into his thick head.


End file.
